Todo fue culpa de un diario
by Atenea Jones
Summary: Todo fue por culpa de aquel diario que se encontró en uno de los libros de Percy, y ahora no puede evitar recordar lo que le pasó en su primer año de Hogwarts.Algunas viñetas acerca de Ginny y Tom.
1. Todo fue culpa de un diario

**Advertencia:** Está situado después del sexto libro, así que si no te lo has leído todavía, no leas este minific.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny está en su sexto año en Hogwarts. Aparentemente nada especial, durante siglos los magos adolescentes han desarrollado sus habilidades allí. Pero es que ahora el Mundo Mágico está completamente descontrolado.  
Ahora, cuando Ginny baja al Comedor a desayunar ve algo anormal que se ha convertido en algo normal en lo que lleva de curso: pocos profesores en la mesa y más de la mitad de los asientos de las cuatro mesas desocupados. Cada vez queda menos gente en Hogwarts. Los padres, asustados, prefieren tener a sus hijos cerca, y la mayoría de los profesores están involucrados en la guerra.

Hogwarts está abierto porque la profesora McGonagall -que es ahora la directora, aunque todavía resulte demasiado extraño pensar en ella en ese término- ha dicho que lo va a estar, porque Dumbledore lo hubiese querido así. Así que allí están, los pocos que quedan, en clases con miembros de las cuatro Casas y con profesores que hacen malabares para poder dar sus clases, la de los compañeros que faltan y (algunos) participar en la guerra. Y lo sorprendente es que están consiguiendo que Hogwarts siga funcionando. A base de cabezonería.

Un rayo de esperanza, es lo que simboliza ahora Hogwarts. Solo que Ginny no es capaz de verlo. Está sola. Es la última Weasley que queda. Ron se ha ido con Hermione y (no te pares a pensar en él, porque duele demasiado) Harry. Están intentando parar a Voldemort.

Tiene miedo. Casi no se atreve a mirar el Profeta o a leer las lechuzas que llegan. Abre cada carta con el temor de encontrar la noticia de la muerte de alguien de su familia (o de Harry, que está en el punto de mira, que siempre lo ha estado, y que lo sabe y va enfrentarse al peligro, y ella no sabe si sentir orgullo por su valentía o echarse a llorar por la estupidez que está cometiendo).

Sola, con miedo. Luna tampoco está en Hogwarts, se fue con su padre. Añora su sonrisa, y esa extraña calma que siempre mantiene. Neville también se ha ido. Su abuela nunca confió en sus habilidades, así que prefiere tenerlo cerca para vigilarlo (a pesar de haber luchado en el Ministerio y haberse enfrentado dos veces a los mortífagos).

Lo peor de todo, lo que más asusta a Ginny, es que toda esta situación está haciendo que eche de menos a Tom. Al amable y comprensivo Tom, que siempre estaba a una pluma de distancia, escuchándola, ayudándola... No es la misma Ginny frágil de once años de antes. Ahora sabe quién es Tom, lo que hizo, lo que está haciendo. Y aún así, a pesar de todo, no puede evitar echarlo de menos. No puedo evitar compararlo con Harry y que esa vocecita de su cabeza le diga que era más guapo, la escuchaba más y la comprendía de verdad. Y esa vocecita no se calla, a pesar de sus protestas de que en realidad la manipuló, no atiende a razones.

No puede evitarlo, no puede hacer nada, tan sólo odiarse a sí misma por seguir enamorada de un diario.


	2. ¿Sólo un sueño?

_Ginevra._

Es un susurro que apeas se escucha.

_Ginevra._

Esta vez, a la voz le acompaña un ligero roce. Una mano que se posa en su vientre y avanza hacia arriba, despacio pero firme.

_¿Por qué no abres los ojos¿Por qué no me miras?_

Ahora la mano está en su rostro, pasando con suavidad los dedos sobre sus párpados, sobre sus labios, como si intentase memorizar su rostro.

_¿Es que ya no me quieres¿Ya no soy tu amigo?_

La otra mano se posa en su seno izquierdo, y algo se enciende en la pelirroja. Deseo, también culpa.

_Ya no escribes en mi diario¿es que te has enfadado conmigo?_

Por fin, los dos pares de labios se juntan, en un roce demasiado suave, casi como una ráfaga de viento.

_No puedes olvidarme, Ginevra. Sabes que no puedes._

Deja de sentir su presencia. Y entonces, sólo entonces, Ginny se atreve a abrir los ojos, pero allí no hay nadie, como todas las noches.

-Tom.

Es una palabra al aire, a la nada, porque Tom ha muerto su "yo" del diario, su "yo" del presente que tantas muertes ha causado. Tom ha muerto, Harry es su novio, pero el sueño va a volver, y en el fondo de su _alma _sabe que no es tan sólo un sueño. Y lo peor es que parte de ella desea que no lo sea.


	3. Perdiéndose cada vez más

"Perdiéndose cada vez más"

Ginny sacude la cabeza violentamente intentando despejarse, pero lo único que consigue es una extraña danza de pelos pelirrojos que caen desordenadamente sobre su cara,. ¿Qué ha venido a hacer? Está frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, y sabe que había benido por algo, que tenía un trabajo que realizar, pero no se acuerda.

_Tampoco se acuerda cómo ha llegado hasta allí, qué es lo que ha estado haciendo durante la última media hora. Pero eso es demasiado inquietante como para permitir que la parte consciente de su mente piense acerca de ello._

Con desasosiego, saca de su bolsilo su diario. En realidd no es el suyo, sino el de Tom, el medio que utiliza para comunicarse con el que se ha convertido ensu mejor amigo, el único que la escucha, él único que la entiende... Y al tener el diario entre sus manos, le embarga una extraña sensación de paz. Ya no está perdida, ya sabe cuál es su misión.

Con paso firme se dirige hacia los gallos. Tiene que matarlos, retorcerles el pescuezo hasta quebrárselos. Tom se lo ha pedido, y ella haría cualquier cosa pr su amigo. Y por eso no siente ningún remordimiento cuando su túnica se llena de plumas y sus manos de sangre. Es más, llega a _disfrutarlo._ Aunquemás tarde intente negarlo, aunque luego le asquee lo que ha hecho. En ese instante lo _disfruta._

Siente al animal forcejear entre sus manos, y también siente a Tom. Sabe que es imposible que esé allí, peor en ese instante lo siente. Está a su lado, viendo cómo cumple el favor que le pedido, haciendo que Ginny se sienta muy extraña. Todo el pelo se le eriza y siente calor, mucho calor y como si algo se le estuviese fundiendo por dentro...

Pero entonces el último gallo cae y Ginny despierta. Todo ha terminado y tiene que huir.


	4. Te prometo que no sufrirás

TomRiddle carga con el cuerpo inerte de Ginevra. No esstá muerta, pero pronto lo estará, y él podrá volver a la vida y no ser tan sólo un recuerdo en un diario.

"Es una lástima que tengas que morir, Ginevra. Lo voy a lamentar, querida, sí, lo voy a lamentar. Y ya sé que ahora piensas que me odias, pero, ¿acaso no decías que me considerabas tu amigo? ¿Y acaso los amigos no darían su vida por salvar al otro?"

La chica no dice nada, no muesta ninguna reacción, no le queda sufieciente energía como para mover su cuerpo. Pero Tom sabe que le está escuchando.

"Eres preciosa", le susurra mientras sus dedos se entrelazan en los cabellos rojos. "No estés triste. Potter viene hacia aquí, a salvarte, ¿acaso no querías que el chico fuese tu caballero?¿No era eso lo que querías?" La voz le sale más seca de lo que se esperaba, transmitiendo una furia de la que desconoce el motivo.

En verdad va a lamentar la muerte de la muchacha. Es hermosa, más de lo que ella se imagina, y es una pena que la haya conocido siendo tan joven, las cosas hubiesen podido ser mucho más interesantes. Pero su muerte es lo mejor, no puede permitirse distracciones.

"Vamos mi princesa, pronto todo se acabará, y te prometo que no sufrirás". Le cierra los ojos suavemente. Al fondo se escucha a Potter. Ya viene.


	5. Pesadillas

Gracias a Danyhogg, que me ha avisado que no permitía comentarios anónimos. No me había dado cuenta, pero lo he cambiado y ya se puede.

Y bueno, tanto a él como a Sabaku, gracias por leer la historia y dejar comentarios, que los leo y me hacen mucha ilusión.

Bueno, este capitulillo está bastante relacionado con el anterior. ¡¡Espero que os guste!!:

**Pesadillas**

Las noches siguientes a ser rescatada de la Cámara Secreta, Ginny es incapaz de descansar por las noches. En sus sueños, vuelve a estar en ese lugar, y revive lo que pasó una y otra vez:

Su cuerpo está frío e inerte. No lo puede mover, y cada vez percibe con más dificultad lo que sucede a su alrededor. Apenas es ya consciente de que está tendida sobre el suelo. No siente la dureza, no siente el frío. Y también, cada vez escucha más amortiguada la voz de

(Tom, su amigo, el único que le ha escuchado, el único que la comprende)

el Recuerdo, del Diario. Le está agradeciendo el haberle devuelto la vida, y se disculpa en tono burlón de su sacrificio, pero, ¿acaso los buenos amigos no darían su vida por el otro?

La voz es fría, despiadada, muy diferente a como había estado fingiendo ser durante todo este curso. Pero Ginny la cree, está diciendo la verdad. Porque a lo mejor el dueño de esa voz no lo sabe, pero está siendo sincero, lamenta el sacrificio de Ginevra, la va a echar de menos.

Poco a poco el murmullo se va apagando y el frío la va invadiendo. Intenta gritar, pero su cuerpo está inmovilizado. Está perdida, va a morir…

Entonces es cuando siempre se despierta empapada de sudor en su cama. Tiene que tocarse un par de veces para comprobar que está bien, que está salvo en el dormitorio, que vuelve tener el control sobre su cuerpo.

No volverá a ser capaz de dormir en lo que queda de noche. Cerrará los ojos, dará vueltas en la cama, pero no lo conseguirá. Se quedará despierta, pensando en lo ocurrido, y reprochándose que, aún después de todo lo que ha pasado, sigue echando de menos a Tom.


	6. Traspaso

**-Traspaso:**

No necesita que termine de escribir la primera palabra para saber que esta vez no es Ginebra quien se dirige a él. Potter coge la pluma con más fuerza, rascando un poco la página del diario. La chica era más delicada, y Tom recuerda sentir la pluma deslizándose suavemente sobre las páginas en blanco.

Potter parece ansioso de información sobre la Cámara Secreta. Eso es bueno, ni siquiera se ha parado a pensar qué clase de magia permitiría guardar el recuerdo de una persona dentro de un diario. Desde luego, no una magia que gustaría al "Salvador del Mundo Mágico".

Tom está muy contento de que su diario haya llegado a las manos del "chico que vivió". Hay tantas cosas que quiere saber sobre él, quizás incluso pueda llegar a influenciarlo en su conveniencia. Y ahora que Ginebra no tiene el diario, no tendrá que volver a escuchar todos sus gimoteos porque el "Gran Héroe" no se fija en ella. Y tampoco (aunque no se permita pensar en el extraño sentimiento de felicidad que le produce esto último) va a tener ya que sacrificarla para obtener una forma más corpórea y salir una vez del diario.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fijaos que no se ha quejado por tener que escuchar los gimoteos de una cría, sino por escuchar los gimoteos de que el chico que le gusta a Ginny no se fija en ella. Mmm, ¿Celos, quizás?

Bueno, pues esto ya se está terminando. Quedan tan sólo una o dos viñetas más, relacionadas cuando Ginny ve el diario en manos de Harry y revuelve la Sala Común.

Comentarios, críticas y correcciones son siempre bienvenidos.


	7. Perdición

Último capítulo, y esta vez es un poco más largo.

Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.

**Perdición**

_-¿Qué habrá escrito aquí Potter? –dijo Malfoy, que obviamente no había visto la fecha de la cubierta y pensaba que era el diario del propio Harry. Los espectadores se quedaron en silencio. Ginny miraba alternativamente a Harry y al diario, aterrorizada._

La cámara secreta, capítulo 13 "El diario secretísimo"

Harry tiene EL Diario. Se suponía tendría que haber quedado inservible, empapado. Y sin embargo allí está, en las manos de Draco Malfoy, intacto.

"_Pero dime Ginevra, ¿de verdad pensabas que el agua acabaría conmigo? ¿Acaso no te he demostrado lo poderoso que soy?"._

Harry se lo arrebata a Malfoy con un expelliarmus, y a ella no le quedó entrar en clase. Oye cómo Malfoy intenta burlarse de su postal de San Valentín, pero en realidad no llega a procesarlo. Está ausente. Harry tiene el diario. De todas las personas que lo podrían haber encontrado, ha tenido que ser él.

¿Qué pasará si averigua cómo funciona? ¿Si Tom le cuenta lo que siente por él? ¿Si descubre que ha sido ella quien ha estado matando a los gallos? ¿O que ha sufrido extrañas pérdidas de memoria durante todo el curso? ¿O que no sabe dónde estaba justo cuando ocurrieron los ataques?

_Pero pongámonos en el peor de los casos: ¿Qué pasaría si Potter llegase a confiar en mí y yo en él? ¿Si dejases de ser la única persona con el privilegio de hablar conmigo? ¿Descubriría que Potter ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia después de que me hayas hablado tanto de él? ¿O que no eres mas que una niña infantil y caprichosa? Reconócelo, eso es lo que más te asusta de todo._

---

Ginny corre hacia sus dormitorios con el diario entre sus manos. Nadie la ha visto salir de la habitación de los chicos, y eso es bueno, porque hubiese tenido que responder a unas preguntas bastante incómodas. Con delicadeza, abre la puerta del cuarto, no están sus compañeras.

Sentada en su cama pasa lentamente las páginas del diario. Si se concentra, puede sentir la magia que emana de él. Una magia fría, dura y conocida. _Tom. _No debería haber vuelto a por él, es peligroso. Debería destruirlo, o hablar sobre con alguien de lo que está pasando.

Pero es una sensación tan agradable volverlo a tener entre sus manos. Acariciar las hojas, sentir como su magia la envuelve. Es tan fácil dejarse llevar y contarle todas sus preocupaciones, olvidar todo el peligro.

Podría hablar con Percy. Es prefecto, seguro que sabe lo que hay que hacer.

_¿Dejarás que alguien más sepa de mi existencia? ¿No era algo exclusivo, algo que no podías compartir? ¿Y si deciden que eres la culpable de todo lo que ha pasado? Te romperán la varita, te aislarán de la magia, ¿es eso lo que quieres?_

Se siente tan confusa, tan perdida. No sabe qué es lo que debe hacer.

_Déjame aconsejarte, ser tu guía, colarme en tus sueños. Tú viniste a mí, no puedes escapar. No quieres escapar._

---

Ginny carga con el diario a todos lados. Se dice que es para poder aprovechar toda ocasión que se le presente de volver a deshacerse del diario. Se lo repite a sí misma varias veces, pero en su interior sabe que no es verdad. Lo lleva porque ha extrañado a Tom.

Todavía no ha vuelto a hablar con él, a escribir en el diario. No hace falta, al menos no de momento. Su presencia es suficiente, se ha creado un vínculo entre los dos. Ginny percibe su magia acompañándola, y casi juraría que a veces es capaz de oírlo su voz muy bajito, como si le estuviese susurrando al oído.

_Dame la vida, libérame. Tú eres la única que puedes hacerlo. ¿Lo harás, Ginevra? ¿Ayudarás a tu amigo, a tu confidente?_

Y quiere luchar contra esa voz, contra la atracción que emana. Pero cuando siente que la vista se le nubla y que alguien más se ha introducido en su mente, se deja llevar. Esa noche encuentra unas plumas en su túnica.

---

¡Te odio! ¡Déjame!

_Palabras, meras palabras. Siempre vuelves a mí, no puedes evitarlo y lo sabes. ¿Por qué intentas luchas contra lo inevitable?_

Me haces daño.

_Ahora soy yo el herido, ¿acaso no he sido un buen amigo?¿En qué te he hecho daño? Físicamente no te puedo tocar, y, ¿acaso no te he escuchado siempre pacientemente? ¿No te he dado consejos? Dijiste que era el único que te comprendía, ¿Qué ha cambiado?_

Me obligas a hacer daño a la gente.

_¿Obligarte? Jamás, mi princesa. Te pedí un favor y me decidiste ayudar. Siento que ahora te embarguen los remordimientos, pero no me digas que no disfrutaste sintiendo como el poder recorría tu ser cuando abriste la cámara. No me niegues la sensación de gozo al ver que una de las criaturas más poderosas obedecía tus comandos._

Déjame libre, por favor.

_¿Es realmente eso lo que quieres? ¿No volver nunca más a hablar conmigo? ¿Olvidarme?_

…

_No me respondes Ginevra. Ambos sabemos la respuesta._

_---_

¿Cuánto puede doler el amor? Ginevra sabe lo que es no ser correspondida, ignorada por el chico que suspira. Pero también sabe lo que es odiar y amar a alguien con la misma fuerza. Amar cuando te estás muriendo, cuando es ese amor lo que te está matando.

"Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre."

Ginny pelea, pero ya no tiene fuerzas. Y un Tom cada vez más corpóreo la agarra de las muñecas, conduciéndola a las profundidades de Hogwarts.

-Realmente lamento mucho que esto tenga que ser así, Ginevra –le susurra.

Y a pesar de todo el horror que ha sufrido durante el año, a pesar de todas las víctimas que hay en la enfermería, a pesar de que la está conduciendo a su muerte, Ginny se cree sus palabras. Porque el corazón nunca fue inteligente y necesita creer que para él ha sido importante, algo más que un una mera marioneta, un juguete roto.


End file.
